A Servant of Spirit Court
by hieislucky13
Summary: An agent of spirit court finally gets her six months of paid vacation.  With new love and tickets to the upcoming Dark Tournament there's no telling what could happen.


A/N: Good evening (or morning) to all of those reading fanfiction this lovely day! I have indeed taken a long three year break from writing and actually focused on my schooling. Seeing as I'll be graduating with both science and art honours from my high school next year and having made my senior year as easy as possible I'm going type up some new stories! **Let it be known that all past stories that I didn't finish should be considered discontinued.** Sorry guys, I just can't pick them up after three years. Well now I guess I'll begin the new fanfiction. Forget that 60 bonus point English project! Who needs it?

"Aahh... nnh... _Gods..._" she muttered as he sucked on her left breast. Against her pale skin she felt the not-so-well mannered demon smirk. He greedily slipped his fingers under the lace of her panties and tickled her delicate skin. Gently he pushed her back on the mound of vibrantly coloured , tasseled pillows. His dark, evenly toned body pressed to hers in hopes of a night of amazing sex.

His expectations, although fulfilled, did not include spending the rest of his life in a prison. While he thought he had just picked up some classy prostitute from The Capital Hotel he had unknowingly chosen a servant of the Spirit Court. As his touches became more aggressive so did her reactions. Even as a servant of the court she did sometimes truly did enjoy herself. Some targets in the past had proven marvelous lovers and this one easily climbed to the top ten. The only problem was... well... he was taking a _very _long time to get to the good part. Surely they had been going at this for more than an hour. While extended foreplay sounded fun it proved dull and eventually boring.

"Can't we just start already?" she huffed. He pressed his lips against hers in silence but ripped off all remaining garments. "_Paras puella..._" he whispered into her ear. She grinned eagerly and gave him full access to her body.

He became her number one that night.

"Great work on your last mission Kaya!" Koenma exclaimed excitedly, "It seems like no outlaw demon with a sexual appetite can resist you!" "Well, sir, it is my job," she sighed. After filling out the proper paper work and picking up her pay the clock finally read 12:30 - she was officially on vacation for six months. Just as she was about to punch out Koenma reappeared at her feet. "I almost forgot," he mumbled through his pacifier, "Here are tickets to the Dark Tournament. I know fighting isn't your thing but our boys are gonna be going against some of the toughest demons out there. It'd really be great if you could show your support." "I'll think about it," she said lightly as she grabbed the tickets. She stepped through the portal to downtown Tokyo. "Doga o miru!" an old man growled angrily. She had stepped right in front of his wheelchair. She moved aside and scoffed. With a flip of her black silky hair she made her way to the airport.

As cliche as it may seem, Hawaii was her chosen destination. She was born there by the heat of the volcanoes and found the islands nostalgic. Growing up in the intense heat of magma made her literally one of the hottest demons alive. But despite being beautiful, her power was nothing compared to the demons she 'captured' for the Spirit Court. Thank gods she had seductive hips and voluptuous lips or she'd just be another nobody.

The trip took only five hours. She grabbed her bags and called a taxi as soon as she got off the plane. As she seated herself in the yellow cab her nose twitched at the scent of Pachouli oil and sage leaves. She was home alright. The six o'clock sunlight cast dramatic shadows over the sandy beaches. When the cab stopped at her hotel she emerged tired and lightheaded, ready to take a nice nap.

She checked in and gave her luggage to the bellhop. Because of her latest catch Koenma had paid for a really ritzy place- free wine, massages, the works; but she couldn't help but feel slightly empty inside. The large suite only added to her sudden loneliness. After grabbing a bottle of wine from the bar and a big box of chocolates she settled onto the king size bed and drank her sorrows away.

"Oh fuck..." Kaya grumbled as the morning light shone all throughout the room. She clambered out of bed to close the curtains but fell to the floor when she realized she had a hangover. "Mmm... come back to bed ..." a voice called from the covers. Surprised, she jumped up and realized she was naked. The owner of the voice was a pixie-like, blonde headed girl. Her hair was cut short and messed from the night before while gentle brown freckles decorated the bridge of her nose. The girl was indeed lovely, but just how had she gotten in the bed? Kaya eyed the sleepy girl with caution and snatched a t-shirt from the floor.

As she sat next to the mystery girl she took the time to get a good look at her body. She was thin and slightly tan with smaller but full breasts. Her legs reached to the bottom of the mattress with toenails that boasted a brilliant blue. The girl's coal black eyes opened, startling Kaya. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" she muttered. Kaya blushed and shook her head no. "Mmm... then let me remind you..." the girl's voice suddenly became strong as she pounced on top of her prey. "My name is Emily," she whispered against Kaya's ear, "And we had a _really_ good time last night." "Oh my, did we?" Kaya growled. She flipped the new lover over and smirked. _Kaya_ was the one on top when it came to lady loves. "Do fill me in."

After an hour or so of terrific morning sex the two ladies showered and went downstairs for the gourmet breakfast the hotel offered. "So... Emily," the raven started, "Just how did you end up in my bed last night?" The blonde shifted a little and took a bite of the oversized blueberry muffin. "Well," she muttered through the mouthful of muffin, "you picked me up last night from downtown."

"Did I pay you?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"About five-hundred bucks."

Kaya sat there for a minute contemplating her purchase. "Did you earn it all last night or did you finish this morning?" Kaya asked. The pixie blonde smirked and said, "Baby, as long as I can eat like this and have you in my bed my services from here on out are free of charge."

A/N: So what do you think? It actually took me a while to write so I can honestly say I worked hard on it. I know Hiei hasn't showed up yet but don't worry! He'll be in the next chapter. I hope you like the characters- I tried really hard not to make her a perfect Mary Sue. Those are gross. **Anyway please review; it's the only way I'll post a new chapter.** Ja!


End file.
